


Dear You, Love Me

by AiraSilver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraSilver/pseuds/AiraSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this in 2011 and it still applies today.  I really hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing both the letter and the poem.</p>
<p>I hope you read and please, please comment. Please, I love to know what you all think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear You, Love Me

3/21/11

Dear You,

 

We will probably never meet. I wish we would because I want to say thank you. Without you, I don’t think I would have understood people more. You made me open my eyes, made me realize that I need to stop concentrating all of myself on others and put some of that concentration on myself. You taught me to care for myself while still caring for others. You’re younger than me, my age, or even older but I feel as if I don’t need to hold back my thoughts.

You tell us what you hate about yourself, we tell you not to hate, that you’re beautiful. You don’t’ believe us, I can understand that, I want to tell you something.: I never thought I was pretty or beautiful (still don’t) next to some others. I am starting to think that way because of you. Saying it to you almost everyday is making me realize that in my own way I AM BEAUTIFUL.

You gave me self-confidence. More than I used to have. I didn’t have confidence in myself. It was more than I used to have. I didn’t have confidence in myself. It was more like 5-10% if even that. Now I have at least 20-25% confidence in myself. All you’ve been through, all your going through, and you still have confidence. I look up to you for that.

I wrote a poem and put it up already. I will include it again at the end of this. It’s true. You probably are thinking I’m crazy. Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. You are what I said in the poem. You haven’t given up, you’re still here, still showing us yourself.

Hate or love yourself, you haven’t given up. I hope you never give up. I only know you from online but I would miss you. You help others, even with the struggles you are going through. You continue to aspire me by living, by being here, by not giving in to the urges fully.

You think you have but to me you haven’t. You want help and in some way I think not fully giving in is your way of asking for that help.

[ Okay, you probably are a bit angry at the last paragraph. I would be also if I was you. I don’t mean to make you angry. I’m just stating what I noticed/think.]

Asking for help might seem weak. It’s not. It shows a person recognizes they can’t do something on their own. Another person or people is needed.

Crying isn’t a weakness either. If it was I be so weak because I seem to cry at least every other week if not more sometimes. Now I know I’m not the brightest, the best looking, or even the toughest person in the world. I do know that crying doesn’t make me weak. It’s annoying yes, but I feel refreshed. I feel calm, most times. Sometimes I don’t but mostly I do after a cry.

I get frustrated, we all do. I’m learning to take a deep breath. You are helping with that also. People say it’s bad to put everything on the internet. It probably is but as you and others show, it can help from making rash decisions. Writing out thoughts, not all, help me take a closer look and either explain myself better, keep me calm or both.

I started this letter to tell you that you mean a great deal to me. I wish we can meet in real life so I could speak to you face to face. To give you the many hugs I love to give you. To walk with you, talk to you for hours, hang out with you.

No one deserves to be alone. I knew this but you helped hammer it into my brain. Choosing to be alone is different than someone wanting another person to spend a lifetime with, only they don’t get that person. You might choose to be alone but that doesn’t mean I can’t wish you happiness.

Maybe your happiness is giving up. Maybe it’s living and helping others. Who, except the person who decides, really knows. Whatever your happiness is, I want to be there for you.

If you give up fully, I won’t like it but I will try to understand. Telling someone to hurt themselves, kill themselves or someone else has me asking why another human being can do that? How can they be so cruel? I guess in the people who says this minds, they are saying it’s fine. They don’t like it but they are willing to let the other person go.

That’s only some. Others, a whole lot more, want you to actually go through with it. They get some sick twisted like from telling a person to kill themselves. Those are the people I truly despise. It makes me angry at society. It also makes me want to figure out why they are the way they are. Why they are so mean.

I guess in conclusion I want to say again, whatever you choose I am here. I want you to live but it is your choice. No one can make it for you. Please just really, truly think before you actually decide.

Love,

Me

 

Angel Of Hope

Never thought I see you  
I prayed for you  
Never realized how I get you  
I can't complain  
You're part of my life  
A reason to never give up  
Why I wake everyday  
A smile on my face  
Almost permanently now

I gave up  
Only to have you come into my life  
The darkest time of life  
Became best of life  
Because of you  
You are why I am here  
You are why I stay

Angel of hope  
Some would call you angel of mercy  
Why?  
You didn't give me mercy  
You gave me hope  
In days of no hope  
Of feeling like I have nothing to stay here for  
To get through my days

You are an angel to me  
You aren't perfect  
You know that  
You still love and live  
Still never back down from your beliefs.

Angel if nothing you say  
No, Angel Of Hope  
Angel of life  
Of love  
Of joy

You were put here for a reason  
Never forget that  
I will miss you  
Angel Of Hope to all


End file.
